Lost Blood
by rachLA
Summary: The stars seemed to go out one by one inside her as the horrible truth finally reached her ears. "I-I," she stuttered, "I'm not...human?" "Not even close." OC!


**Hey! This is me. I have writer's block for my other stories so I figured I would attempt to write a fan fiction for TMI. Hopefully, I'll do it justice!**

**SET IN CITY OF BONES! (I haven't read CoLS yet so don't give me any spoilers!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMI, would I write this? You answer that.**

* * *

"We must move now, Lyn," her father said in his normal commanding tone. He had always expected her to follow. She always had.

"Yes, Father," Lyn replied passively, as usual, standing up from the window seat.

"Pack a few things, quickly. We have to be out of here by dawn," he pushed his pale blond hair out of his face, taking a deep breath. "Hurry."

"Yes, Father," she repeated, walking quickly down the hallway of the manor. Her footsteps never made a sound, even though the manor was totally silent besides her father and Jonathan.

The large windows let the moonlight in, casting dark shadows along the wall. She could see just fine despite the dimness. Her eyes had always allowed her to see in the deep, shadowed darkness, the same shade as their color. The iris seemed to melt into the pupil they were so dark, but her whole family had eyes that way. Maybe her mother hadn't, but she wouldn't know: she had never met her, and her father refused to talk about her so she eventually had stopped asking.

It was pointless; she hated pointless things.

Besides her abnormally dark eyes, the only other unusual thing about her looks was her pale blond hair, almost of a silvery tone. The combination of the two created a strange contrast that outlined her pale, heart-shaped face. She had a fine bone-structure, but, unlike her father and Jonathan, she was very thin with a small chest and an athletic build.

All in all, she wasn't remarkable, but she wasn't completely normal either.

People still glanced her way with a puzzled look on her face when they were out in the mundane world. In the downworld, she was considered normal. She was thankful for the brief periods of normalcy in her life.

Her life was rarely normal with her father always asking her to go out spying on his enemies all the time and having to uproot her life in a place at any given time. He never told her why she had to go, but she always followed, never asking any questions.

She had no where else to go. No where to call a home. No one else to turn to besides Jonathan and her father.

"Stop thinking. It's wasting time," Lin told herself in her empty voice. She had never been able to tell before, but when she was out in the downworld, she always heard how different her voice was in comparison to the others. Her voice, not too high pitched but definitely not low either, seemed to be devoid of life. She could express emotion, and her voice wasn't a monotone, but it was different than the others.

Jonathan's voice seemed to be more like her's, but it was more cruel and cold than empty.

She threw a few pairs of clothes and one pair of shadowhunting gear that she had accumulated in her time here into a green duffel bag. The rest of her the few belongings that had survived their many moves she tossed effortlessly into the bag and in one fluid motion, pulled the zipper shut.

Lyn slid her arms through the sleeves of her light blue hoody, threw the bag over her shoulder, and walked back into the hallway.

* * *

"You ready, Jonathan?" she asked, pausing in the doorway of his room and let the doorframe support her weight.

"Yes," he answered, nodding as he walked up to her. His room, like hers, was extremely bare and neat, with white walls and completely free of dust.

Lyn moved out of the way for him, "Good. Father would be angry if we took any longer. As it is, I'm sure he'll be unsatisfied with us." She frowned, brow furrowing.

"Don't worry so much," Jonathan answered, rolling his dark eyes at her. He smirked. "Honestly, I'm only working with Valentine because I get to go out and kill for him. Doesn't it feel satisfying? Like a job well done."

"I suppose," she met his cold gaze with her own, "I don't like having to do his dirty work, but...he's our father. We should help him, right?"

Jonathan's face turned serious, "Honestly, Jocelyn?"

"I've told you before, but since you can't seem remember it, don't call me Jocelyn." She took a calming breath. "It annoys me that I was named after a woman I don't even know. Your mother. Father refuses to talk about her. Hell, I don't even know who my _own _mother is."

"Whatever. That's beside the point. Don't you allow yourself a moment of pride when you've killed? Pride in your skills, if nothing else."

"I suppose. It's always inconvenient, though. We end up having to move after that," Lyn sighed delicately for effect. "Warlocks are always hard to kill."

"Yes, the same with most of the downworlders," he nodded as they walked side-by-side down the hallway to where their father was surely waiting. "Filthy downworlders."

She made a small, half-hearted, noise of agreement.

Jonathan noticed her reluctance and raised his eyebrows at her. "What? Don't you agree? Valentine would be angry if you don't."

She met his gaze sollumly, "I don't have much choice but to agree with you. As you said, Father would be very...upset with me." She shook her head, pale locks of hair falling onto her face. "It's not precisely that I disagree, but they have a consciousness and make their own decisions...Plus, they're some of the only people that don't look at me weird."

He granted her one of his rare gentle looks. They seemed to be reserved just for her. "When Father's in charge, no one will ever do that again."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lyn granted him one of her own rare smiles, seeming out of place on her severe, normally serious, face.

"Thanks, Jonathan."

* * *

"What do you mean, Father?" she asked Valentine in shock. They'd never done anything like that before.

"Exactly what I say, Jocelyn," Valentine replied (_Lyn_, she thought angrily), "Jonathan and I shall stay here at Renwick's while you go to the Institute of New York. I have recieved a great deal of information that several things that are...very valuable to me reside there and near by."

She met his commanding gaze with the blank stare she often had in his presence. It hid her emotions. "Yes, Father, " she said in defeat.

"Jonathan," he said, obviously happy with her answer. If you hadn't known him as well as she did, you wouldn't have been able to tell. "Take Jocelyn to the weapons room to get a few seraph blades and make sure she has her stele." With that, he walked out of the dusty room.

"Come on," Jonathan said, grabbing her wrist and towing her from the room.

They passed through deserted corridor upon deserted corridor, dusty hallways and several unused bedrooms until Jonathan finally gestured for her to stop.

"Wow," she breathed, smirking approvingly, "That's a lot." And it was, the weapons room was truly a _weapons_ room, full to the brim with any weapon she could ever ask for. They ranged from large, bulky maces that she never would have been able to lift to daggars so thin that they were almost invisible when turned horizontally.

"Take some seraph blades and maybe a few daggars," Jonathan advised, moving silently to stand behind her.

She nodded, heading toward the shelves that contained a multitude of the holy weapons, not yet named.

He opened his mouth to ask, once she picked out several, but she, anticipating his question, pulled her stele out of her pocket. He nodded, the corners of his mouth curling up into a small smirk.

"These stilleto daggars need to be sharpened," Lyn commented, running the tip of her finger gently over the edge of the set of small, throwing knives in her hand.

"Take them," he said, suddenly earnest, "They're your best weapon. You'll _need_ them."

She looked at him, dark eyes widening in surprise. They had always been pretty close, but that was expected of siblings. But they had never worried about the other, knowing full well they would get home safely, wherever "home" was at that time.

Before she could ask, he continued, not seeming to notice her questioning look, "I asked Valentine if he would let me go instead, but he told me that I was to go to Idris soon so I couldn't. He said he needed me elsewhere. But, the danger you're in if you're found out...I wish he would let me go instead. Plus, angel boy will be there."

"Angel boy?" she asked, not knowing exactly what he meant by that.

"The Herondale boy I told you about. The one that Valentine went to visit in the Wayland manor."

"Oh. So that's why he was away from us so much," she mused.

"Exactly. He's very weak, almost like a mundie, but he _is_ as much as I hate to admit it, a fair shadowhunter. Watch out for him," his dark eyes met her own, not even trying to disguise the worry he felt...for her.

_This is so strange, _she thought in confusion, attempting to wrap her head around the fact that he was _worried_ about _her_!

Completely letting go of the restraint she normally held on to, she threw her arms around her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. It quite obviously caught him off guard, but she couldn't blame him for that. They never exchanged any manner of affection, which seemed strange to others but never to them.

Hesitantly, he put his strong arms around her. When he spoke, his voice was muffled by her hair, "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

When they finally let go of eachother, she hooked her weapons into the large belt of her gear and walked out of the building, scooping up the green duffle bag as she went.

_Good bye_.

* * *

**Yokay! I thought this was really fun to write! I like my OC, but first of all, I'll let you know, this is NOT JaceXOC or Jonathan/SabastianxOC okay? I'm not going to mess up any pairings, and Jonathan is too evil to have a pairing...They're just siblings, and I HAD to give him SOME redeeming qualities. **

**Anyway, did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Do you think that I should continue? Hmmm?**

**Please give me a review if you have some time. I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
